


A name of his own

by Atman



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, trans charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atman/pseuds/Atman
Summary: Charlie comes out to his best friend





	A name of his own

They were throwing rocks at trains like they do every Christmas. It was basically tradition at this point five years now and he had met Mac when they were in the second grade. This is a good a time as ever. 

"Hey Mac" said Charlie  
"Yeah Marth?" replied , that name sounding wrong to Charlie's ears, a name not quite his own.  
"Um, Mac I don't think I'm girl" Charlie was sure that it wasn't just the winter chill that made his bones shiver.  
"What do you mean?" asked Mac, genuine confusion in his voice.  
"Um, I mean like I'm a boy not girl." Charlie cautiously awaited Mac's response  
"You can just chose to be a boy?" asked Mac with a curious lilt at the end.  
"Yeah, my new name is going to be Charlie" said Charlie with all the strength he could muster.  
"Well, that makes sense, you always did things like search the dumpster and burn trash with me. Girls don't like to do that kind of thing." Mac said with a degree of certainty that made Charlie, regain his composure  
"Thanks bro" said Charlie  
"No problem dude" replied Mac

**Author's Note:**

> Write drunk, edit sober, or in this case write drunk, submit drunk. I hope y'all enjoyed this piece. It was cathartic for me to write.


End file.
